


Water

by Aire_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Build up, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Somnophilia, Toys, and, little bit of, possible, sleeping beauty kink, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: The two of you line your days off, you usually cuddle the first night then have fun on the second, but something has Hanzo red in the face, out of breath, and speeding things up. You've never seen him like this before, it's exciting.-Theres not gonna be a chapter 2 I didn't want to finish this-





	Water

It was just about twilight when you arrived home, the sun had changed from a blistering orange to a soothing purple that reflected along the horizon. Soon enough the stars would come into view and the crickets would begin to chirp, and ever so gently the warm air replaced by a cool gentle breeze that carried the most welcoming scent of home to you.

Unlocking and opening your front door, a wall of warmth and hints of dinner embraced you and swept away all the troubles of what already felt like yesterday. You didn’t really need to work, Hanzo could provide for you well enough, but what would you do at home all day by yourself? The both of you cleaned together, he gardened while you cooked, you mowed while he raked. You both fell in sync so well, staying home might disturb that, but you both always made sure to align your days off, and for the next three days he’s yours.

“You are home!” Hanzo smiled and rushed towards you, picking you up and spinning you around, locking your lips together in a heartwarming kiss. He set you down gently, still holding you close, a hand softly placed on the back of your head as he slowly began to sway back and forth. There was music on, a slow dance, it was so faint but you could hear it. You couldn’t help but giggle while you wrapped your arms around his body and swayed with him. The song soon came to it’s end, Hanzo kissed the top of your head, and asked you to wait in the bedroom.

You were honestly surprised, the only times you’ve eaten in the bedroom was when he had something naughty planned. Usually the both of you cuddle the first night, and save the rest for later, he must have something big if he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. You were too excited to complain, with a quick kiss on the lips you rush off to bedroom.

Wasting no time you undress, tossing your dirty clothes into the corner of the room and snatch up Hanzo’s nightshirt. He wouldn’t mind, he always loved seeing you in his clothes. You flopped on your shared bed and proceeded to tunnel your way into the covers. You laid there trying your best to imagine what he has planed, you actually couldn't really begin to think about what it was, he’s always been so good at waiting. Whats gotten him so excited this time?

The door opened and Hanzo in a slow grace made his way to you, his head was down, he looked ashamed, whatever he was thinking of, it was bothering him terribly. Bringing yourself to stand on your knees, you reached out to touch him, to comfort him. You stopped at his collarbone as he stood in front of you, his eyes shut tight, trying desperately not to look at you.

“Hanzo, whatever it is, you can tell me, I’m not gonna judge you.” You brought your hand up to smooth back his hair, he leaned into your touch and huffed. He climbed into bed behind you and brought you to sit on his lap.

“Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes, it needs to finish cooking.” He whispered in your ear “Until then I would like-” he paused, softly huffing “-to propose something-” He paused again, you weren’t sure what to do other than run your hands over his thighs trying to comfort him. “-new.” You could tell it took a lot of his will power to finally say it, he’s never had this problem before, he’s always been so open and ready to share in his fantasies. You’ve never turned him down, so whatever it is, has to be pretty kinky if it’s gotten him so flustered.

“Must be pretty nasty if it’s got you all red in the face like that.” You couldn’t help but giggle at him, you hardly ever see him so red, he looked like a tomato!

He slid his hands up to fondle your breasts through your shirt, pinching and pulling at your nipples, a little payback for laughing at him. Your back arch slightly as flutters of pleasure flew through your body.

“I would like to try something new”

“Yes, I can tell, now please, tell me what it is.”

He stopped fondling you and switched to trapping you with every limb he could, and buried his face in your neck, acting like a child, it’s cute but the suspense is starting to kill you. His breath was hot against you and you could feel his heart racing, it felt like it would burst from his chest at any moment.

“I would like to have you, have my way with you, while you slept.”

“Oh...well that's not too bad.” It really wasn’t you could see why he would be nervous but-

“No… not in the way you might be thinking, I do not want you to wake up. I want you completely unconscious, drugged with no chance of waking, I want you completely under my control.”

You don’t think you’ve ever blushed so hard in your life before, it’s your turn to be the tomato.

“I want to put this-” he brought a small pouch from seemingly nowhere and opened it to show you the small amount of grey powder inside. “-it will not harm you, only put you into a deep sleep for, at most, 12 hours.” He tied the bag back up and put it away.

You thought about it, you’ve been tied up, tied down, had every hole filled, done almost absolutely everything that you could think of that took away your freedom of movement. You’ve always loved it, having your husband-your dom, take care of you, from beginning to end, the only difference here would be not being able to signal when it's too much.

“I can’t tell you if it hurts.”

He placed a soft kiss on your neck.

“I will not take you any harder than I have before, I will not hit or bite you if you do not want me to do so. I will have my way with you and wait for you to wake, if that is what you want. If you do not want any of this I will understand, and not bring it up again.”

You wiggle out of his limbs and face him, look him dead straight in the eyes and say:“Hanzo Shimada, I have let you take absolute control of me before, the only difference now is that I will be asleep, and I know that you would never go past the lines I’ve laid, I know that you know my limits.” You grasp his hands firmly to reassure him, kiss him, and lean your forehead on his. “You can bite me, slap, you can do whatever you want, as long… hmmmm…”

It was your turn to keep him in suspense, oh, you could see it in his wide eyes, did he really think you would turn him down?

“As long as I what?”

“As long as you record it for me.”

A sigh of relief escaped his body along with a chuckle.

“Yes, I can do that for you. I do have one more request…” He leaned over the bed and took a box out from under it, it wasn’t very larger and the matte black finishes on it gave you enough information to know immediately that Hanzo, your loving husband, bought you a new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> To gain access to the smut months before the public, you can go to my Patreon and donate $1 a month to gain access to the rest and even more exclusive stories! https://www.patreon.com/AireDraws


End file.
